It is known a commodity sales data processing apparatus, such as a POS (Point Of Sales) terminal, which reads the data of the commodity brought to a checkout counter by a customer and processes the reading data as commodity sales data.
The POS terminal which is a stationary type one is arranged at the checkout counter of a store.
On the other hand, a portable information terminal, such as a tablet type information terminal, the display screen of which is capable of being touched by a user with fingers to input information, is significantly popularized and reduced in price.
When used as a POS terminal, such an information terminal is frequently required to print data.
In a case where a print job is needed, a shop clerk goes to the management room in a store to connect the information terminal with a printer arranged in the management room to print data. When the printer in the management room is connected with a communication network, the shop clerk sends the printing data of the information terminal to the printer via the communication network and then prints the data using the printer.
The work to connect an information terminal with a printer each time is a burden for the shop clerk, and also reduces work efficiency.
In a case where a print job is performed via a communication network, there is no need to connect an information terminal to a printer. On the other hand, it is necessary to set a condition for the selection of a printer from a plurality of printers, which is also a burden for the shop clerk. If the printed data is important, the content on a printed paper may be leaked to a third party during the period when the shop clerk goes to the place where the printer is arranged. It also occasionally happens that the shop clerk forgets that the print job is completed, left the printed paper placed on the printer.